1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to detecting biometric information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with an increased interest in health and well-being, various types of biometric information measuring devices are being developed. In particular, as various types of wearable devices that may be worn become popular, exclusive devices for health care are being developed.
Generally, methods of detecting biometric information, such as pulse waves, may include invasive methods and non-invasive methods. Recently, non-invasive methods of easily detecting pulse waves without inflicting pain on a target object are widely used.
For accurate pulse wave analysis (PWA), it is desirable to obtain information based on optical signals or pressure signals at a fixed location on a body surface. Biometric information regarding a target object may be obtained based on such information, and various methods may be used to reduce measurement errors.